It Takes Two
by sumigoddess
Summary: Maes Hughes and Gracia Severn learn to be partners in all things.
1. My Eye

_A/N:_ Grah. I really didn't mean to start this fanfic. But since I have, I might as well see it to the finish. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist, its franchise, or any related things. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and its other respective owners.

_Summary:_ Maes Hughes and Gracia Severn learn to be partners through life.

**Chapter 1: My Eye**

* * *

><p>"I need a wife..." Roy snorrts at this. "And you need to stop drinking. No way to make it to the top asa drunk."<p>

Maes wasn't really sure he meant the first part. But considering his lack of identifiable organization, he was willing to give it a try. He _was_ serious about the drinking, though.'I support ambitions, not hangovers.'

"I'm in no way near drunk. I am... am... Ah. I am lightly buzzed." Liar. Mustang never forgets a word until he's drunk. Maes snorts. _Lightweight._ They sleep on the couch that night, each hoping the other has the worse hangover in the morning.

It comes as no surprise that the next morning they're glaring at their Red Eyes, trying to gather gather up the courage to down the fatal concoctions. 'I'll be damned if I drink first. Whoever thought of this should be shot. Funny how I can face a massacre but not this damn-.' In the end, Maes drinks first.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for being a good drinking buddy. But now I've gotta run."<p>

"S'alright. I gotta get groceries anyway." In all truth, Maes can't cook. But it's still better than the military's idea of food. _That's_ just not decent for anything.

He can't be sure what did it – the words from last night or the unpleasant morning – but he can't be seeing right. If he's dreaming or hallucinating, he doesn't want to stop. The perfect beauty and "You're staring."

"Oh. I am. I hadn't noticed."

"I wonder if I should feel flattered or..." He fumbles, trying to say that _Yes, you should be_. And "I guess I do feel flattered."

"Oh. Good. A lovely lady should always feel good." She chuckles and he's on Cloud Nine. If this is what chuckling sounded like, he couldn't wait to hear her laugh.

"Um... I'm Maes. Maes Hughes."

"Well, Maes Hughes, I'm Gracia. Gracia Severn."

* * *

><p><em>Sumi: <em>Well, now that it's been written, it might as well be polite and say hello.  
><em>Aerin:<em> This is just our way of testing this out.  
><em>Sumi: <em>Yeah. I always did like the Maes/Gracia relationship. We do plan on continuing.  
><em>Aerin:<em> Don't worry. It's a semi-normal chapterfic. Enjoy.


	2. Reconnoiter

_A/N:_ It truly wasn't my intention to start this, but... Can't help it.  
><em>Disclaimer:<em> I wanna cry everytime I think about the series ending. If I owned it, it'd never end.  
><em>Last Time:<em> Maes isn't sure if she's fate calling or a drunken hallucination.

* * *

><p><strong>It Takes Two<br>****Reconnoiter**

Maes was most resolutely NOT stalking... or snooping... or, well, anything remotely related to those two. He was reconnoitering. Yes, reconnoitering. Comes from being in Intelligence and all that jazz.

"And, what exactly are you doing Hughes." Maes jumped at that unexpected comment. "I've never seen you act so shifty before."

"Mustang, _must _you be so _loud_?"

"I could go lower, but then it'd be my bedroom voice. Reserved for ladies only." Maes couldn't help but chuckle at that. He could almost believe the man, except he knew most nights were spent with him (usually drinking). "So what's got you acting like a guilty kid in the cookie jar?"

"This." Maes shows him the picture of a pretty woman in a sundress and hat. You'd almost think she posed, except her head was slightly turned and the focus was somewhere else.

Mustang whistles and says, "So you're becoming a peeping tom. I never thought you'd get to that point. Why now, when you could've just snuck into the ladies showers in training?"

"No, you dolt!"

"Then what? Is she a new subject? Doesn't look much of one."

"No! I met her in the store.'

"So a national threat is in a store?"

_Idiot amongst idiots. _"She's my new _love interest._"

"Then why- Oh! I get it! You're stalking her! You know, that's why the other girls left."

"What? No it isn't. I meant, no I'm not stalking, or snooping, or anything else you say. I'm reconnoitering."

"So you say. Good luck." Mustang turns to leave. Right before he exits, he mutters, "A word of advice: Ask her out to lunch."

Maes thnks perhaps it's more prudent. He can finish snooping, uh, reconnoitering later.

* * *

><p><em>Sumi:<em> Oh dear. I'm actually afraid of this fic.  
><em>Aerin:<em> We're really not sure where it's going.  
><em>Sumi and Aerin:<em> We do hope you enjoyed it and come back again.


End file.
